New Years Proposal
by Maysangel
Summary: Ash has been wanting to 'pop he question; to May for awhile now, but his doubt keeps getting in the way. A New Years party is quickly coming up, and would be the perfect place for it, but will he do it? Advanceshipping, SatoHaru, AAMayL
1. Chapter 1

**Alright ya'll it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with a New Years story! Even though it is after New Years. So anyway I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything to do with it just this story.**

**Ages:**

**Ash - 20**

**May - 18**

**Max - 16**

**Brock - 24**

**Chapter 1: Getting to the Hotel**

"Max how much longer do we have to walk before we get to the hotel?" May panted before sitting down on one of many large rocks.

Ash smiled and sat beside his girlfriend putting an arm around her. "Yeah Max come on I won't to be in town before the party tomorrow so I can spend some time with May."

"Alright let me try again," Max said before pressing some more buttons on the Pokenav.

"So…" Brock smiled looking over at Ash and May. "How the alone time and being a couple? I know you two haven't been able to be alone together in like years."

Ash, May, Brock, and Max had all went their seperate ways for the holidays except for Ash and May. They both went to their home in Kanto. Ash was Pokemon Master and May was 13 time Top Coordinator and in the Coordinator Hall of Fame. Both of their titles caused them to travel a lot and thankful for them people didn't want to see one without the other. So that meant they would always be together. Yes you heard me right Ash and May live together. With their salary they could afford anything that includes 2 cars and a condo next to the ocean.

"Perfect," May said looking down at her feet a deep blush forming across her face. May was 18 and anyone could tell you she was probably the most beautiful girl in Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh. She had a black ruffle skirt and a pink shirt with spaghetti strap start and about mid arm high and was long sleeves. She had a pair of black boots that came to her knees. May had her hair down that fell over her shoulders but was curled. Although she was older, she was still the May he had come to love.

"What do you mean by that?" Brock asked, a devious smile coming across his face.

"Not like that Brock…" Ash said thinking at what he was supposed to say without giving Brock the wrong impression.

May looked over at the boy that she had cared for for so many years. He had got taller to where May had to wear boots to even be able to reach his chest. He had a deeper voice and his clothes were different. He usually had a white t-shirt under a black vest with a popped up collar, like her old Hoenn clothes from many years before. He had baggy blue jeans and black and white shoes and hat. The hat itself was black and the poke symbol was white. He still had his wild hair though…but she truly wouldn't want it any other way.

"We didn't do anything Brock I promise," May smiled.

"Alright May at least you could answer me," Brock said looking at a blushing Ash.

"Hey May come here a second I want to show you something," Max called back to her. May shrugged and walked over to her brother.

"Ash when are you going to purpose to May? I thought you were going to do it over the holidays while Max and I weren't around and I looked at her hand…there's no ring," Brock said as they began to walk a little bit.

"I was and then I got worried she would say no and then I would be hurt. Brock I can't live without her," Ash answered, his hat covering his eyes with the bill, releasing the tears that had set into his eyes.

"I know you can't Ash. I know how much you care about that girl. She means the world to you. I know, but if you never take the chance then you will never know what she will say," Brock smiled placing a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You're right Brock; I should try. I mean, the worst thing she can say is no…and how do you know I care about her that much? I never told you that," Ash said looking up at the black eyed breeder.

"I can just tell by the way you look at her and all. And plus I've seen you two kiss a couple times," Brock admitted.

A couple of minutes later the group was half way to the Pokemon Center. Ash and May holding hands and May leaning against him gazing at the scenery surrounding them as they walked, as Ash stared at May thinking of how he was going to pop the question to her. Not too long after that they were all in their rooms. Ash and May shared a room while Brock and Max shared a room.

After Ash and May got into their room they began to unpack their things for the next two days.

"Hey Ashy?" May said after placing all her clothes and suit cases in the closet closer to her side of the room.

"Yeah May what's up?" Ash asked sweetly, sitting down on the bed.

"Do you mind if I take a shower first? My back is killing me and my legs are sore…Man I just need a shower and to relax," May told him, rubbing the back of her neck.

"No, not at all. Go on ahead; I was gonna watch TV for a while anyway," he responded, looking up at his girlfriend.

"Thanks sweetie; you're the best., May smiled as she kissed his cheek genially before grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

"Sweetie?" Ash whispered so only he could hear as he put his hand on his cheek taking in the sensation of her genialness. He then went to his back and pulled out a white box with a pink bow on top he opened it up and looked at a rather large diamond ring. In the middle was the biggest diamond shaped as a heart and the other two were rubies and were square. Ash smiled and turned on the TV so May wouldn't think anything was wrong.

_15 minutes later…._

May walked out of the bathroom. She had on a black night gown with lace at the top and went above her knees (but long enough so when she sat down you wouldn't see anything) her hair was down and out of the previous curls and was straight.

Ash jumped when he saw the door open because he was holding the ring in his hands. He placed it in his pack and closed it up. May smiled and sat on her knees behind him draping her arms over his shoulders. Ash smiled and took her hands in his.

"Hey May…did you have a nice shower?" Ash asked looking over at her head on his shoulder.

"It was ok until the hot water stopped working. Then I felt like I was about to freeze," May answered, then leaned her back on the backboard. "But it did feel really nice to be able to take a hot shower in a bathroom, instead of in a cold river."

"Alright then I'll have to go and take mine later in that case…But first, you want to go and get something to eat?" Ash asked. May looked down at her night attire.

"Oh man I already changed," May said, sadly.

"Here you can borrow my jacket so it will cover your top I'm sure you'll be alright like that and plus I will be there with you and I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you," Ash smiled before pulling her against his body and running his fingers through her silky brown hair.

"Thanks Ash and that would be great. I'll be fine but don't leave without me, alright?" May smiled nuzzling her face into Ash's chest.

Ash laughed and placed his jacket over her shoulders zipping it up in the process. He was right; it covered her whole chest and nearly the whole night attire she had on. Ash put his arm around her and then they walked down the stairs to satisfy the rumbling in their stomachs.

30 minutes later they were heading back up to the room. They both flopped down on the bed when they got back to the room.

"I think I'm going to go get a shower. I'll be back in a couple minutes," Ash announced before getting some clothes and walking into the bathroom just like May had done earlier.

May sat down and pulled down the covers followed by pulling a romance novel out of her pack before sitting on the bed not covering up just yet though.

10 minutes later Ash walked out of the bathroom and into the room placing the clothes he had just previously shed into his suit case. He had on a pair of black pajama pants and no shirt. And he had a towel residing on his wet head. He sat down and looked at May who was still reading her book. He placed his arm around her shoulders, taking off the towel and tossing it over next to the bathroom.

"What are you reading May?" he asked, looking at the front of the book.

"_Romeo and Juliet_. But I'm done with this chapter." May answered, placing the book on the nightstand next to her.

"I was only in the bathroom 10 minutes." Ash said before laying his head lightly on her chest. (**Like on High School Musical 2 with Troy and Gabriella in "You Are the Music in Me")**

"I'm a fast reader," May said, beginning to rub on his shoulders causing his composer to shake at her soft touch. "Man you have knots everywhere but I guess that's all the traveling we've been having to do lately and the stress is catching up with you, Ash Ketchum."

"I know I've had a lot happen lately," Ash responded as his thoughts went back to 'the question' for a quick second before thinking about May rubbing his shoulders.

"Well you need to stay calm; I don't need my boyfriend under stress now do I?" May asked playfully.

"No I guess….not," Ash paused for a second as May touched a 'sweet spot' on Ash's shoulders.

May noticed the pause, "Aw, did I hurt you? If I did I will stop..."

"No, no that felt good where did you touch my shoulder?" Ash asked.

"Oh…you mean right here?" May asked placing her hand in the spot again rubbing it tenderly.

"Yeah right there…keep doing that," Ash whispered through deep breaths of dare I say it…pleasure.

May did as she was told and rubbed that for a little while. "Alright May you can stop if you think I'm not tense anymore," Ash said, looking up into her drowsy sapphire eyes.

Ash took her hands in his "You tired?" Then looked over at the clock; 12 midnight.

May nodded, "Yeah I'm going shopping tomorrow so I need to get some rest." She slipped under the covers and cut off the lamp next to her side of the bed. Ash smiled at her then turned off the TV followed by locking the door and shutting all the windows and locking them.

He climbed into bed beside May and turned out his light. May laid her head on his chest and then placing her hand on his stomach and started to run her fingertips across him in a calming manner. Ash blushed however as she did this.

"Hey Ash," May said, breaking the silence that had surrounded the room except for the fan blowing silently next to May's side of the bed.

"Yeah May, something wrong?" Ash asked, concerned.

"No I'm fine but…do you ever think of how long we'll be together?" May asked, sitting up so she could look into his gorgeous auburn eyes.

"Yeah every now and again I will think about that but I always find the answer that I need to hear in my heart," Ash told her passionately, gazing into her striking sapphire eyes and placing his hand on her cheek while caressing it softly

"And what does your heart say?" May asked.

"…Forever…" Ash responded faintly. May smiled but before she could do what she was about to do she had to ask this.

"Ash I want you to give me the 100 truth on this one alright…even though I know you will anyway…Would you give up being Pokemon Master to be with me?" May asked, sighing.

"Aw May of course I would. You're way more important to me than some dumb title. Sure it was my dream when I was younger but now I have all I could ever wish for…friends…family…loyal pokemon…and the most important thing in my life…you," Ash smiled.

Mays sapphire eyes were now being to shimmer with unshed tears until they began to run down her cheeks in steady streams. Ash smiled and took his right pointer finger and began to wipe away the stream that was going down her face.

She smiled warmly as she leaned in and kissed him placing her arms on his cheeks. Ash took a minute to realize what was happening before he began to kiss her back.

He placed his hands on her lower back and rubbing her back softly causing her to sigh. She then felt his tongue slip into her mouth rubbing against her own slightly. Then May, being as weak as she was fell over on her back him on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in closer.

As time went on Ash left her mouth moving to her neck, leaving a light stream of kisses leading down to where he currently was under her collar bone slightly. May kept her eyes shut until she felt his lips connect with hers again. They stayed this way for at least half an hour, taking in small breathes from their noses. Then there was a loud boom sounding from outside. Even though May was now 18 she was still kind of afraid of thunderstorms and Ash knew this he got off her and laid back down beside her as the lightning, thunder and rain popped and crackled outside. Ash held May close into his chest before he heard her last words before falling into her deep sleep.

"Good night Ash. l love you," she sighed before falling asleep.

Ash smiled and petted her head and kissed her forehead, "G'night May. I love you too," he responded before falling asleep himself.

---

**SO…what do you guys think? I know it's after New Years but hey we still have a lot of days until next new year so I guess I'm not too late. But anyway I hope you liked this first chapter! Next chapter Ash and May go shopping this should be interesting, and will Ash ever be able to purpose to May? Stay tuned!!**

**Please R&R&T**

**(Read, review, and tell) **

**Luv ya'll Maysangel**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Years Proposal **

**Hey ya'll it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with the second chapter to New Years Proposal! I hope you will enjoy this and will Ash propose during this chapter? Let's see how good Ash takes Mays shopping habit!**

**Chapter 2- Shopping**

**The Next Morning**

Ash woke up and looked at the slumbering girl beside him. She was still sound asleep she looked so sweet and innocent while she sleeps. _I need to ask her the question today since it's only going to be me and her. I love her but why do I feel like she's going to reject me? _He thought. He then heard a cute little yawn coming from May. She looked up at him her safire eyes glimmering with the sun that was coming through the curtains in the room.

"Ash…" She whispered rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Good morning May." I smiled hugging her close to me.

"Good morning Ashy." She smiled stretching "What time is it?" She asked looking over at the clock beside Ash.

"11:00 you still want to go to the Mall and go shopping for that dress for the party?" Ash asked moving the covers off of them.

"Yeah let me jump in the shower and then unless you want to get one we can get going. But can you get my pack out of the closet for me?" May asked before stepping in the bathroom.

"Yeah but you'll have to be out soon, I want you to get only the best outfit there." Ash smiled.

"Alright thanks Ashy you're a lifesaver." May smiled. "You know I have to look absolutely awesome for you." She winked then walked in the bathroom.

Ash smiled and looked around the room slipping on his previous clothes. Before hearing the water in the bathroom cut off. May walked out of the bathroom and walked over to Ash and smiled grabbing his hand in hers.

"Are ya ready? Or are you going to take a shower before we get going?" May asked before sitting on the bed giving him the cutest puppy eyes ever.

_Those eyes are going to be my weakness. I can't say no to those beautiful safires. _Ash thought to himself before walking over to her and taking one of his arms and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Nah I can live I took one last night didn't I? Do you think I smell bad?" Ash asked. Just a few minutes before May came out he had sprayed himself with Axe. **(Authors note: I didn't come up with Axe!!)**

May took in his sent.

"Ash you smell amazing what kind of cologne do you have on?" May asked speaking her mind.

"Axe and I'm glad you like it." Ash smiled before standing up his arm still over her shoulders. "Let's get going." Ash said as they locked their room and proceeded to go to the mall.

"Mr. Ketchum…Miss. Maple can I help you with anything?" The lady at the counter of the hotel asked.

"No we're fine just going to the Mall but if anyone asks for us like My brother Max Maple where we went just tell them we went shopping if you don't mind that is." May smiled.

"Oh it's not a problem Miss. Maple but you guys aren't walking to The Mall are you?" She asked before dialing a few buttons on her telephone.

"We didn't bring our cars with us so I guess so." Ash said looking down at May.

"Oh I can fix that." She smiled before talking on the phone. "Phil get the limo and get to the front ASAP." She smiled.

"A limo? Is that necessary?" May asked confused and afraid of the paparazzi…they were going to eat this opportunity up.

"Oh its fine." She smiled before pushing them into the waiting limo. Causing May to fall on top of Ash.

"Oh Ash I'm sorry." May said frantic before turning a bright crimson. Ash smiled and rubbed her arm softly.

"It's alright May it was a accident." Ash said soothingly before helping her up beside him.

"So you're going to help me pick out a dress right?" May asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah of course I will as long as you help me pick out a… **(Loud Gulp) **suite." Ash said looking down at May.

"Yeah of course I will you want to go first?" May asked.

"No I want to see my girl look good first." Ash smiled as they pulled up at The Mall.

The paparazzi were already swarming around the limo along with screaming fans. Some how people must have found out about Ash and May coming because they had a red carpet out at the door and security everywhere.

"Now I don't want to get out." May said looking around the crowd. Ash laughed slightly and grabbed her hand in his.

"May come on it'll be fine." Ash smiled before they stepped out of the limo to the screaming fans.

"Hi everyone." May smiled.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S MAY!!!" One of the girls screamed. May smiled and waved before Ash linked arms with her. They continued walking listening to the screaming of their names before stepping inside.

"I do not like the fans, their too wild." May laughed before stepping into the elevator.

The Mall was closed for only famous people that day like, top coordinators, famous pokemon trainers, as well as singers, dancers, actors and actresses.

"I know but hey they're the ones who don't want to see one of us without the other one so for that we should be thankful." Ash smiled as they walked into one of the most famous dress stores… Miracles Designers. **(I did come up with this one******

"May what size do you wear again?" Ash asked looking threw a size zero rack.

"You're looking in the right place." May smiled before grabbing six dresses and placing a chair in front of her dressing room beside another guy. And after making Ash comfortable she walked into the changing room and began to change into her first outfit.

"Your girlfriend?" The guy asked that was beside Ash.

"Yeah, is that girl yours?" Ash asked looking at the girl that came out. She had on a white dress with a vale. The guy nodded at her attire before she walked into back into the changing room.

"No, she's my fiancé. I proposed to her like 2 months ago and our wedding is in 2 weeks." The guy smiled. "And by the way my name is Jason I'm a elite four member." He said shaking Ash's hand.

"You're Jason?" Ash asked amazed.

"Yeah and you are…?" He asked confused on how Ash knew his name.

"Ash Ketchum I'm Pokemon Master and I have first places in Jhoto, Kanto, Hoenn, The Orange Islands, Sinnoh, and I beat Lance in the Elite Four." Ash smiled gloating at his accomplishments modestly.

"Wow impressive I've heard much about you." He smiled. Before May came out wearing a red sparkle dress with skinny straps and went a little above her knee with red dip heels.

"So Ash what do you think?" May asked twirling around the ends of her dress coming up as well as she twirled.

"You look amazing May maybe we should stop the search right there." Ash smiled as she blushed slightly and went back into the dressing room.

"Is that May Maple? The famous Pokemon Coordinator?" Jason asked his eyes widening. "My fiancé is like her biggest fan!" He smiled.

"Yeah May Maple, and is your fiancé a coordinator also?" Ash asked.

"Yeah her name is Kelly but she was in The Grand Festival but lost and was in the top 16." Jason admitted.

"May is 13 time Grand Festival winner and she's in the Coordinator Hall of Fame, and she is the Top Coordinator in the world she has competed and won in every Grand Festival in the world. And I'm so proud of her for all she has done." Ash smiled as May came out again along with Kelly at the same time. May had on a white sparkle dress that was sort of tight and was sort of short with clear dip heels. And Kelly had on another wedding dress.

"You look amazing May I think…no I know that's the one." Ash smiled again as May sat down on his lap for a second.

"Thanks Ashy so you don't think it's too tight?" May asked standing back up.

"No. Don't get me wrong it is tight but I already have you so I'm fine there's no competition." Ash said and looked over at Kelly who was looking at May her eyes wide open.

"Oh May this is your #1 fan Kelly, and this is her fiancé Jason who is an Elite Four member." Ash smirked.

"Oh it's very nice to meet both of you. And are you a coordinator Kelly?" May asked shaking her hand.

"Y-y-yes mam I am but I'll never be as good as you never." She grinned stuttering.

"You don't have to be so nervous I promise I don't bite and you can call me May." She beamed.

"Thank you." She smiled. May nodded then looked at her attire. "Oh my goodness are you getting married?" May asked happily.

"Yes in two weeks after the New Years Party tonight of course I can't wait to go and see this tonight." She smiled. "You're going tonight right?"

"Yes I am and I wish I could get married one day." May sighed. "I think once you've been together for a while and you love each other then that's the perfect time." May said dropping a hint that Ash couldn't get for talking to Jason.

"Anyway we better get going so we can pick Ash out a suite jacket and some new shoes and blue jeans." May smiled after changing back into her normal attire and paying for them.

"Alright we'll see you guys at the party tonight!" They smiled waving.

"I thought you were going to make me wear the whole suite?" Ash asked as they waved bye to Kelly and Jason.

"Nah I think you'll look better like that and I'm sure you will find it way more comfortable." May smiled as they walked into the guys section of Miracle Designers.

"So what size are your arms?" May asked herself as she placed a tape measure at the top of his arm. "Wow that's larger then I thought your arms were." May smiled before picking up a black suite jacket and held it up to Ash's body.

"Nice go try it on along with this pair of jeans and this black undershirt with the pattern." May said before placing the clothes in one of the dressing rooms, exiting, and locking the door behind her with Ash inside.

**10 minutes later…**

Ash came out in the attire the shirt was tight by itself but looked really nice with the jacket and jeans. "You look…wow Ash." May said stuttering trying to find the right words to describe it.

"Thanks I like this way better then wearing the pants and the tie and the collar shirt this is more my style." Ash smiled as he changed back into his normal attire and paid for the clothes he had tried on along with a black and white pair of sneakers.

"Ash you will look great." May said swinging their hands back and forth with 3 bags in her hand. She had bought some jewelry to go with her outfit. (The other two had shoes and dress in it.)

"Yeah so will you! You're going to make those guys chase you May." Ash said as they climbed in the limo.

"Yeah but I don't really care about the other guys that much." May smiled as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"Yeah well I don't care what other girls think either you're the only opinion that I care about." Ash also smiled running his fingers threw her golden brown locks.

"Same here." May whispered as she fell asleep.

Ash looked down at her. _Man I wanted to ask her now! But I guess I could wait and do it tonight. _Ash thought and agreed he would ask her…tonight._ No matter how long it may take me or how hard it will be._ _If I don't do it tonight I may never get this opportunity again!_ Ash agreed and laid his head on hers and went to sleep as well.

**Awe sorry for the cliffy! So do you like it so far…if so please R&R&T! That means read, review, and tell your friends. So will Ash propose to her at the party? Or will something or someone get in the way?? Stay tuned!!!**

**NO FLAMES AGAINST ADVANCESHIPPING!!!!!!**

**Luv ya'll Maysangel ******


	3. Chapter 3

**New Years Proposal **

**Hey ya'll it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with the next chapter to New Years Proposal! I hope you like this chapter this is the party chapter...and still the question remains…will Ash propose to May? Let's see. ******

**Chapter 3- The Party**

Ash was in the bathroom downstairs in Brock and Max's room. May is up in the room that she shared with Ash changing and trying on hairstyles and different lip gloss colors.

"Hey guys I'll be back in a second I'm going to check on the limo." Max called back to his older traveling companions before stepping into the elevator.

After Max left Brock began to talk to our nervous struck Ash. "Ash when are you going to ask her? I thought you were going to do it today at The Mall?" Brock questioned his friend.

"I-I was I just got caught up in my fears of rejection…again." Ash stuttered flatly.

"That and…" Brock asked waving his hand trying to get him to continue.

"Huhh?" Ash asked confused, "I don't understand."

"I mean that couldn't be the only reason, there had to be another reason other then the fact that you're a scaredy cat." Brock playfully smirked. Ash shoved him playfully.

"Ok, she did fall asleep in the limo on the way back here…I guess I was thinking about asking her in there until I saw how sleepy she was." Ash sighed. "I've got it bad."

"Yeah, you got it real real real bad. And why did she go to sleep? How late did you two stay up the other night?" Brock beamed.

"Brock I hate to tell you this but…you're sick. We went to bed about one on accident." Ash answered his beaming friend.

"Alright Ash calm down I didn't say a word you took it out of complexion I wasn't suggesting anything. But, I am suggesting that you propose tonight before you have to go to that other contest. Because you know in contest territory, May gets attacked." Brock chuckled.

"Yeah I know…I think…you're right Brock." Ash smirked.

"Ash rethink it I mean…wait a minute…I'm right?" Brock asked stunned at the words coming out of Ash's mouth.

"Yeah I should do it tonight. I mean it's now or never." Ash smiled from ear to ear.

"Huhh, Ash I'm still trying to get over the fact that _you_ said _I_ was right." Brock beamed again.

"Whatever Brock let's go and get May I'm sure she's done by now." Ash said as they stepped into the elevator, pushing the three button and closing the doors.

**3 to 5 minutes later…**

"May…May are you ready yet?" Ash asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah I'm coming." May responded.

She came out a couple minutes later in the dress and shoes she pick along with 3 pairs of white diamond hoops in each of the holes, one at the top of her ear and the other two at the bottom. She had a white diamond choker, toe rings, anklet, bracelet, and regular rings on her fingers. But yet her hair was still in those familiar spiral curls.

"Alright I'm ready! What do you think about this look?" May asked twirling.

"Like the most beautiful girl in the world." Ash smiled picking her up a couple feet off the ground and spinning her around before sitting her back on the ground her sapphire eyes glimmering.

"Really you mean it?" May asked blushing a bright pink crimson.

"Yeah of course I do because it's true." Ash smiled placing an arm around her waist pulling her into a loving embrace.

"Well guys I hate to interrupt but we have to get going we don't want to be late for you guys awards now do we?" Brock smiled before stepping back in the elevator.

"Yeah you're right and the fact that we have to announce some awards too and do our dance…Which reminds me…Ash have you been practicing with Brock and Max?" May asked as they linked arms and exited to hotel.

"Umm I know it May." Ash said looking away. "So what about this limo so nice and clean." Ash smiled trying to change the subject.

"Ash Ketchum, I know you're trying to change the subject and it's not going to work. You haven't been practicing…oh Ash." May sighed looking away from him.

"May I practiced and I promise I won't let you down trust me." Ash smiled into her still glimmering sapphire eyes.

"So you're going to be able to lead me?" May asked sternly.

"Yes." Ash responded.

'Without stepping on my feet?" May asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, have a little faith in me Mayday." Ash smirked taking her hands in his hands and kissing them genitally.

"Alright Ashy I trust you." May said half a smile residing over her face before leaning onto Ash's chest.

**About 15 minutes later…**

"We're finally here." Max sighed looking at the huge ball room. "This is very nice."

"Do you expect any less for top coordinators and pokemon masters?" May asked as Ash helped her out of the limo linking their arms again placing the hand that wasn't linked on her hand that was on his arm.

'Yeah only the best for us I mean come on." Ash chuckled.

A couple minutes later a man in a white tux walked up to the group taking them to the front door and announcing them. As soon as Ash and May began to walk down the stairway, the quiet ball went to a loud party. Ash and May made their way to their booth quickly before any fans could get to them. They were close to the stage but out of sight of the fans…for their safety.

"This is a great seat…no fans attacking and we can hear the rest of the guest." May whispered as Ash pulled out her chair before moving his own closer to hers.

"Yeah and all I need to focus on is being alone with you….and….us." Ash was interrupted by Brock and Max. "Yeah…us." Ash sighed and sat back in his chair.

May smiled and rubbed his hand causing him to look up at her. "How about after this we run away somewhere…away from everyone…just me and you." Ash nodded in agreement knowing that would be the time for him to pop the question.

"And now to announce the award for best couple of the year nominees…" One of the coordinators smiled. "And your nominees are:

Gary Oak and Misty Waterflower. Gary is a top rank trainer and Misty is a gym leader.

Jason McCauley and Kelly Collins. Jason is an elite four member and Kelly is a top 16 coordinator.

"And last but defiantly not the least….

Ash Ketchum and May Maple. Ash is Pokemon Master and May is 13 time Top Coordinator in the world and in the Coordinator Hall of Fame.

"And the winner is… Ash Ketchum and May Maple!!!" The announcers smiled and clapped.

Ash helped May out of her chair before taking her hand and walking up to the stage to the screaming fans…again.

"Thanks everyone wow." Was all Ash could say. May grabbed the microphone and began to speak.

"So what's up? Is everyone enjoying themselves?" May asked as the crowd went wild. "I thought so. But anyway what Ash meant to say was thanks and we love you guys that voted…well even if you didn't vote…we still love you guys thanks again." May smiled and handed a confused Ash the microphone and walked off the stage.

Ash stood there a minute before smiling and running behind her and helping her back into her chair.

"May I didn't know you were such a wonderful speaker!" Ash smiled amazed.

"Yeah well I'm a Top Coordinator so I have to be able to keep the crowd going wild…it's my job." May giggled.

Ash and May both got many awards, May got best girl coordinator, and most beautiful coordinator that come as no surprise to anybody. And she also won the most wanted award The Coordinator Kindness Award. Ash got a lot of awards too that included Kindness, best, top male, and to Ash's surprise something to do with this looks.

"And now please help us welcome the couple of the year to make their speeches, Ash Ketchum and May Maple!" Jason and Kelly smiled.

Ash and May walked from back stage smiling and waving. "Thanks guys." Ash smiled then helped May sit down and began to say his speech.

_He's doing better then I and everyone else could think he would. I'm so proud of him. _May thought as he finished and sat down where she was sitting and she began her speech.

It was during that time when Ash was watching his girlfriend that he began to think about the proposal. _I think if I was to ask her then she would say yes._ Ash thought. Then he looked over at Jason and Kelly. Their chairs were side by side, Jason had his arm around her shoulders and Kelly had her head on his chest. She looked up and said something then when she tilted her head back down, Jason kissed her head. And after doing that they were holding the hand that had to the ring on and he began to rub the ring on her hand then turned their attention back to May.

After May was done with her speech it was time for them to start the dance. Ash placed his hand around her waist and the other in her hand. As they began to dance they began to talk.

"Ash you did such a good job." May smiled.

"You really think so? Because I thought you were amazing too." Ash said blushing.

"Thanks Ashy." May said.

After the dance Ash led May down into the back yard near the water fountain where the sun was setting out in the horizon…it was perfect.

"The fountain is so beautiful with the sun shining on it. Isn't it Ash?" May asked dreamily looking at the water before sitting on the bench in front of the water.

"Yeah but it's just a sunset, your way more beautiful then something I can see every evening." Ash smiled as he sat down beside her then took a deep breath. "May?"

"Yeah Ashy." May sighed.

Ash got her to stand up and took one of her hands in his.

"May. We've have traveled together for a very long time before I realized my feelings for you. After that you were the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for caring, smart, sweet, loving, and beautiful. And it was about 6 months ago that I realized I couldn't live my life without you. I need to see you every morning when I wake up. So what I'm trying to say is May maple…" Ash said as he got down on one knee and May began to cry. "Will you marry me?" Ash asked showing her the ring he had been wanting to give her for a long time.

Mays eyes were filled with tears and were running down her crimson streaked face. "Oh Ash…of course I will marry you!" May said as Ash slid the ring on her finger before standing up and pulling her into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared as a couple and soon to be a married couple.

"Ash I thought you would never propose to me. I thought you didn't like me like that." May said tears still running down her face.

"Of course I do I love you so much I wouldn't want it any other way." Ash smirked wiping the tears out of her eyes before kissing her again.

**So what do ya'll think about it? I like the proposal part myself but as long as you guys like it doesn't matter. But there's one more chapter…the wedding. So stay tuned and R&R&T!!!**

**Luv Maysangel **


	4. Chapter 4

**New Years Proposal**

**Hey ya'll it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with the last chapter to New Years Proposal. I wanna take the time to thank everyone who reviewed this story and favorited it. So I hope you like this story and I'll see you guys soon in another story!**

**Chapter 4- The Wedding **

**That same night back in the hotel…**

"Oh Ashy you've made me the happiest girl alive!" May said as they laid down in their bed and screamed quietly for a second.

"I'm glad, I love you May." Ash smiled as he took off his shirt and laid down beside her pressing his body against hers in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Ash I have a question though." May pondered rolling over on her side to face him.

"Alright shoot." Ash said rubbing her hand.

"When are we going to get married?" May asked looking down at his hand that was rubbing hers.

"I was thinking on this day next month." Ash smirked knowing what day that was.

"Today is January 14 and next month on this day it will be…" May smiled and looked up at him. "Valentines Day."

"Yeah I thought that would be the best day in the mouth of February." Ash said as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Yeah and that is so romantic! I would really like that." May said running her fingertips across his stomach again. He didn't know why but when she did that it really turned him on.

"Yeah well we need to go to bed we have a lot of planning and such to do tomorrow." Ash whispered before kissing her forehead. "Night May sweet dreams." Ash yawned awaiting a response.

"G'night Ash…I love you." May whispered sleepily then kissed his lips tenderly before closing her eyes and falling asleep beside her fiancé.

The next month was the most tiring month of their lives probably. And then it came fast but it was the day. May and Ash were both in their own rooms getting ready for their wedding.

**In Mays room…**

"Awe May you look absolutely beautiful." Dawn smiled fixing her friends hair. "If Ash doesn't think you're the most beautiful thing there can't be a wedding." She smiled.

"Yeah she's right May you look so pretty. So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Misty asked smirking.

"I don't know yet Ash does he said it was going to be a surprise and that he had it covered." May said sitting down in like a thrown in the room brought down especially for her.

"Ok I hope it's somewhere good Mayday that's all I can say." Misty smiled sitting down beside her friend to finish off her makeup.

"Yeah who knows where Ash Ketchum might take you…his definition of 'honeymoon' might be taking you out to dinner." Dawn laughed. Misty and May agreed and continued in making May beautiful. (Well more then she already was.)

**In Ash's room…**

"Ash you look nice." Norman smiled at his son and law. "May will be pleasantly surprised."

"I hope so Norman I have butterflies all in my stomach…do you know who is doing her makeup?" Ash asked.

"Who I thought your mother and her mother were doing it?" Norman asked.

"Their helping her, but Dawn and Misty are doing it. I fell sorry for her." Ash chuckled.

"Ahh I'm sure she'll be alright." Norman smiled waving off his worry. "May is tough." Ash and Norman shared a laugh before walking out of the room…it was time.

Ash stood at the alter for a minute before the bridal music began to play signaling the coming of no other then the bride which in this case was May. A few minutes later escorted by her father, was the most beautiful sight he had ever saw…May dressed elegantly in front of his eyes. Her make up and hair looked as if a professional had done them.

"Ash…Ash are you in there? Earth to Ash." Brock whispered nudging his friend.

"W-what?" Ash asked still starring at May walking down the aisle.

"You've got a little drool right there." Brock chuckled as Ash removed it with his finger.

"She looks so pretty." Ash smiled.

"That's not anything new Ash you know that." Brock laughed and then May was right in front of him. "And Ash you're suppost to take her from Norman." Brock whispered.

"I know that I'm not stupid." Ash said rolling his eyes before taking Mays hand and stepping her up beside him.

And then the preacher began. **(Alright guys I've been to weddings and I've done things like this but I don't know much so I'm going to skip to the I do's alright.) **

"And do you Ash Ketchum take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold for richer or poor through sickness and in health till death do you part?" The preacher asked looking up from his bible to Ash. **(Alright I think it's something like this but I'm not sure so if it's not then I've put my own twist on it.)**

Ash looked at May who was blushing slightly through her veil he smiled "I do."

"And do you May Maple take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold for richer or poor through sickness and in health till death do you part?" The preacher asked looking over at May.

May also looked over at Ash "I do."

"You may remove her veil now Mr. Ketchum." The preacher laughed.

"Ahh right I knew that." Ash joked as he carefully discarded the veil that was concealing her gorgeous features. "Wow May you look amazing." Ash whispered caressing her cheeks.

"Thank you." May smiled returning her dazzling smile that he had came to know and love.

"And in the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." The preacher smiled.

Ash pulled May really close and began to kiss her tenderly before dipping her backwards. Causing May to giggle in response before he sat her back on her feet. Soon after that they pulled away to the clapping and cheering from their parents and guests.

**At the after party…**

"Congratulations Ash and May." Norman smiled hugging his youngest daughter.

"Thanks dad." May smiled.

"And dad you approve right? I mean the guy I picked." May questioned rolling her eyes over at Ash.

"Umm yeah. He's a very responsible boy. I trusted him when you were a couple not to get you pregnant and now I trust him only to make you the happiest girl alive." Norman smiled.

"Dad he's already made me that I am happy." May smiled as Ash placed his arm around her waist and pulled her against him in a tight embrace.

Then Mays three sisters came up. Holly, Stephanie, and Marissa. Not only was May the oldest out of her and Max but, she's the youngest out of the three sisters. Holly is the oldest and is 26. Stephanie is 24. And Marissa is 20. And Max was the only boy and was 16.

Holly had blond hair and blue eyes lighter then May and looked like she was the youngest she was a model and beautiful. May always thought she couldn't hold a candle to her sister. Stephanie was the second oldest. She also had blond hair but she had green eyes. She was an actress and head cheerleader at her state university. And finally was Marissa she had brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was also a head cheerleader at her university and was the top Victoria Secret Model of the year.

"May I'm so proud of you!! My little sister is married!!!" Holly screamed hugging her sister tightly.

"Yeah May!!" The other two shrilled hugging their sister as well. May was squashed.

"Alright girls I'm sure your sister can't breathe." Ash laughed pulling May out and into his arms.

"Ash do you really love our sister?" Holly asked fixing her blond hair.

"Yeah more then anything in this world. More then my title more then anything. She is my everything." Ash smiled kissing May on the cheek.

'Awe!!!" They shrieked.

"Welcome to my family." May smiled.

"Yeah I have three brothers that you have to meet." Ash beamed as he grabbed her hand genially and pulled her over to three boys. "Don't feel bad May, I'm the youngest in my family. You're the youngest out of your sisters. At least you have one sibling that's younger then you."

"Hey Ash. I can't believe you're married and to her." His brother Hikaru smiled holding a hand out to May.

"This 'her' has a name." May joked. "And I assume you have one as well."

"Ahh feisty I like that." Hikaru smiled "Hikaru, and Ash you sure picked one."

"I'm May." May smirked shaking his hand. "And I'm your sister and law so you better not forget it."

"Ignore Hikaru he's a smart elicit." One of them smiled. "I'm Brendan."

"It's alright and I'm May." She smirked. "And I'm obviously missing one Ketchum brother that I haven't met yet." May beamed.

"Oh that's right hi I'm Drake." He smiled shaking Mays hand. "I was a little distracted." Drake said "Hey May do you know those girls over there?"

"Yeah that's my sisters. Holly, Stephanie, and Marissa. You wanna met um'?" May asked taking his hand in her own and leading him over to the three girls.

"So which one do like the best only one of them doesn't have a boyfriend so I would pick carefully." May laughed.

"Alright the blond with the light blue eyes." Drake smiled.

"Ahh, congrats! Her name is Holly and she's the only one without a boyfriend nice pick." May smirked. "Hey Holly I want you to meet somebody."

"Hey May and who is this?" Holly asked as her eyes were glued on the oldest Ketchum brother.

"This is Drake one of Ash's brothers." May said introducing them.

"Ahh May can I talk to you for a milla?" Holly asked pulling May to an empty corner. "He is so cute I really like him but is that legal for us to be together? Since you and Ash are together and you know I'm your sister and he's his brother…" Holly asked.

'Yeah and if it's not then it is in this family." May giggled.

"Alright let's go back." Holly said grabbing her arm.

"Nah you have fun I'm going to talk to my new husband for a while and see if we can't sneak away from this party." May said before walking away.

"Hey Ash do you think we can sneak away for a while so we can talk about where we are going to go for our honeymoon." May whispered taking his arm.

"Yeah sure that's fine I actually wanted to tell you where we were going anyways but we have to sneak away from my parents who are constantly watching me for some reason." Ash laughed before leading May out a side window before running off to the ocean that was behind the church.

**The Next day…**

Ash and May are on their way to their honeymoon spot no other then the Orange Islands. Ash and May waved to their friends and family until they were out of sight.

"Well May I trust you had a nice wedding yesterday." Ash smiled holding his wife's small delicate figure against his body.

"It was everything I even wanted and so much more." May smiled nuzzling her head into his chest.

It was then pink cherry blossoms began to travel through out the air next to the boat. Ash had never seen such a beautiful flower. He stretched out the arm that wasn't around May and grabbed one of the floating flowers. "Hey May."

May looked up as he placed the pink flower into her hair. "Thanks Ashy." May blushed.

"No problem beautiful come on lets go check our cabin if you want to." Ash smiled deviously.

May grabbed her bags and looked back at Ash flashing their room key. "I second that move."

They shared a laugh and a very passionate kiss before racing to their room. As the boat sailed that night Ash and May were up and on the bow looking at the star filled sky that seemed to never end on either end. When fireworks began to go off over the water reminding Ash and May of the sparks that went off during Ash's New Years proposal!!!

**THE END!!**

**So did you like this story? I really enjoyed it I mean this story might be my favorite out of the bunch I've wrote. So if you liked it please:**

**R&R&T**

**Until next time…**

**Luv ya'll Maysangel **


End file.
